1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved key cylinder device equipped with a handle lock mechanism suitable for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the related art, a key cylinder device equipped with a handle lock mechanism having a shutter is proposed, for example in JP-A-11-44132, see FIG. 2.
FIG. 7 of the present application is a drawing corresponding to FIG. 2 in JP-A-11-44132, in which a reference symbol Bc and a reference symbol C are added.
A cylinder lock 1 has a structure including a rotor 3 rotatably stored in a cylinder body 2 with a lock bar 8 connected to a camshaft 6 at a lower part of the rotor 3. A substantially cap-shaped ring 12 is covered on the cylinder body 2 with the ring 12 being fixed to the cylinder body 2 with a screw 14. A shutter 15 is disposed on the ring 12 with the shutter 15 being covered by a cover 13. The reference numeral Bc is represented by an imaginary line for designating a vehicle body cover.
Since the screw 14 is located in the vicinity of the vehicle body cover Bc, if there is a gap between the cover 13 and the vehicle body cover Bc, the screw 14 is visible from the outside and hence there is a possibility of being tampered with. Therefore, in the related art, the mounting hole of the cylinder lock on the vehicle body cover Bc is set to be smaller than the outer diameter of the cover 13 so that the vehicle body cover Bc is overlapped within the cover 13 to eliminate the gap, and hence the screw 14 is not exposed.
However, in this arrangement, since the ring 12 that is integrally assembled to the cover 13 is fitted into the mounting hole of the vehicle body cover Bc from the outside and fixed to the cylinder body 2 provided inside the vehicle body cover Bc with the screw 14, there are problems with respect to the required accuracy of the mounting hole and the number of assembling steps for the cylinder lock increases.